Starfleet Awards and Ribbons
The Starfleet Awards and Ribbons page contains a list of all the Starfleet Awards and ribbons and officer can collect over the period of their career. NOTE: I took this information from an RP years ago, perhaps ten years ago and another persons website located HERE but the page is no longer available. No copyright of the information is intended and I will be happy to site the source or remove this page if the creator contacts me. Exceptional Service Awards Medal of Honour with Clusters This award is given to officers whose heroism has had a lasting effect on the Federation and her member worlds at the cost of their lives. It is always awarded posthumously to the families of the deceased officer. The only character to have this award is Isaac Hammond. Medal of Honour This award is given to officers whose heroism has had a lasting effect on the Federation and her member worlds. The only characters to have this distinction are Marcus Wolfe, Christopher Greenwood (in both plot lines) and Samantha Von. Federation Peace Medal This award given to those who have promoted and advanced peace in the galaxy. The only character to hold this award is Christopher Greenwood (in both plot lines). Medal of Valour This award is given to an officer that has shown extreme valour in the line of duty. Characters that have this medal include Marcus Wolfe, Connor Almin-Reese, Patrick Reese and Christopher Greenwood. Starfleet Cross This award is given to the Starship crew that has shown exceptional cooperation and teamwork during a successful mission. The only character to have this award is Marcus Wolfe (in both plot lines), who was the Captain of the USS Fenrir which was given the award. Distinguished Service Cross This award is given to an officer who went above and beyond the call of duty during an away mission. The only character to have this award is Corban Maddix. Legion of Honour This award is given to officers only during war times for exceptional acts of honour. No character has been given this award. Distinguished Service Medal This award is given to to an officer whose time in active military service exceeds twenty-five years. Characters who have this award include Corban Maddix, Denorian Thay, Marcus Wolfe, Christopher Greenwood, Andrus Elbrunne, Deke Forsythe, and Gwen Delane. Golden Starburst This award is presented to those who have put forth remarkable effort in the areas of diplomacy AND promotion of peace beyond that which duty calls for. No character holds this award. Silver Starburst This award is presented to those who have put forth remarkable effort in areas of diplomacy beyond that which duty calls for. The only character who holds this award is Christopher Greenwood. Bronze Starburst Award presented to those who have put forth remarkable efforts in areas of promotion of peace beyond which duty calls for. No character holds this award. Purple Star This award is given to an officer who has suffered major/permanent injuries while showing extraordinary courage in the fulfilling of his/her duty while defending the United Federation of planets. Characters who have this award include Connor Almin-Reese, Kalal Elbrunne II, Lincoln Tredway, Patrick Reese, Kitaan Dhow and Surok. Nova Pin This award is given to an officer who has set an example for those on his or her vessel. Meritorious Service Ribbon Awarded to an officer whose ingenuity and resourcefulness has saved lives. Commendation Ribbon Awarded to an officer whose work surpasses that which is expected but does not fall into any of the above categories. Achievement Ribbon Awarded to an officer whose work and achievements in a particular field has exceeded the expectations of their commanding officer. Commander Division Darmok and Jalad Medallion Awarded to a person(s), group(s), or race(s) who/that have overcome their difference; whether those differences are lingual, religious, technological, etc...; to work together for a common good. Order of Sarek Awarded to a person who has aided races in overcoming their differences; whether lingual, religious, and technological, etc...; to work together for a common good. Engineering Division Cochrane Award of Excellence Award given to an officer who has contributed greatly in the field of engineering and/or sciences. Daystrom Engineering Pin Award presented to an officer who has made a contribution to the fields of engineering and/or science or has utilized the existing technology in an innovative way. Science Division VanGelder Science Medal Award presented to those who have advanced and greatly contributed to the fields of science. Soong Science Ribbon Award given to officers who have increased the Federations knowledge in the area of science. Medical Division Falken Medical Medallion Award presented to those officers who have contributed greatly in the field of Medicine. Ogawa’s Cross Award given to those officers who have used the current medical technology and applied it in an original manner. Intelligence Division Distinguished Intelligence Cross Awarded to those who have contributed to Federation intelligence with the risk of injury or life. Intelligence Star | Awarded to an officer who has spent over fifteen years in the field of active intelligence. Starfleet Academy Cadet Star Given to an officer who has completed training with great skill and ability. Cadet Medal of Bravery Given to an officer who has not yet completed training, but has shown exemplary bravery during a crisis. Service Medals and Ribbons Dominion War Ribbon Given to officers who served in confrontations during the Dominion War. Wolf Ribbon Given to officers who fought in Wolf 359. AR-559 Ribbon Given to officers who fought on Ar-559 Category:Non-Character Information